infinite_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Conventional Town/Roleplay
Archives None Roleplay Teagan eyed a bicycle behind glass that was sitting inside a bike shop for display, thoughts debating over each other inside her head. She shifted the tight backpack straps that were sitting on her shoulders, before heading off again, careful to avoid collision with the people on the busy sidewalks. She figured she probably looked strange in such heavy clothing in the middle of the summer, but she wouldn't let it bother her for the time being. ScorchedCookie (talk) 22:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Skyler stood in a bookstore, facing rows upon rows of old, battered books. Scanning the shelf for the novel he was required to buy, the young man extended his arm and retrieved a heavy, dusty tome from the bookcase it was wedged so tightly into. He quickly read the cover before opening the book up to scan over its contents. Hyalite 03:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Famine walked down the side walk, slowing near a bench by a bookstore to sit on it. She fixed her side briad, brushin her curly bangs off to the side. She adjusted the straps on her tanktop, becoming consious about her messy appearance. She pursed her lips, looking back up at the clear skies. "Heh... No rain for once..." She smiled, looking back down. This means WAR 05:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Skyler made his purchase and walked out of the store. He spotted Famine on the bench beside the local business, but ignored her since she was a stranger. Hyalite 05:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Famine yawned, stretching a bit as she stood up, continuing her walk down the sidewalk. She turned on her Mp3 player, jammin' out to Fall Out Boy on her way down the street to her apartment. This means WAR 05:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Skyler continued walking until he entered a small appartment complex. The paint's color was a fadded from age and lack of shelter until it looked more like rancid mayonaise instead of a bright white. It was also chipped in many places, revealing splintered boards the color of dust. He climbed several flights of stairs before he came to a narrow, green door, which was just as worn as the rest of the building. After inserting and turning the appartment's key, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head through the gap. No one was home. He breathed a short sigh of relief that eluded his consciousness, and then entered his apartment. Hyalite 06:02, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Famine reached her home, walking inside slowly. She took a deep breath, walking towards her closet slowly, shifting back to her alien form. She opened the closet doors, revealing a portal back to her home plant. She stepped inside, warping back home. This means WAR 14:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Maxence strolled along a small path in the park. He wore a loose t-shirt with blue jeans, and had a tawny-colored backpack slung over his shoulder. The contents of his bag rattled with every step, and he pretended to ignore it. Hyalite 20:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay